mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Silverhawks
SilverHawks was an American cartoon series developed by Rankin/Bass Productions and distributed by Lorimar-Telepictures in 1986. Over 65 episodes, the series told the story of the SilverHawks, a team of bionic police officers in space fighting against the members of a space crime syndicate. It was created as a space-based equivalent of Rankin/Bass' other animated series, ''Thundercats. ''The SilverHawks are composed of Quicksilver (formerly Jonathan Quick) and his bionic bird companion Tally Hawk, twins Steel Will and Steel Heart (Will and Emily Hart), pilot Blue Grass, and the Copper Kidd; the crime syndicate was lead by Mon*Star and consisted of members Yes-man, Buzz-saw, Mumbo Jumbo, Windhammer, Mo-lec-u-lar, Poker Face, Hardware and Melodia Fantascreen (Episode 20) Steel Will receives a call from Grod, a snitch, who leads him to a device Hardware has built called the Fantascreen. The Fantascreen pulls anyone into it and while in it engages them in their deepest fantasy, drains their will, and make them an obedient slave. With Steel Will in the room, Hardware activates the Fantascreen, which wraps Steel Will in laser ropes and begins to drag him towards the screen. Grod is reveals to be Mo-lec-u-lar, the shapeshifter of the syndicate. Steel Will struggles to get away but is drawn into the Fantascreen; he plays out his fantasy, becoming a large version of Tally Hawk who destroys and Mon*Star's HQ and captures the crime boss. Upon the end of the fantasy, Steel Will emerges from the Fantascreen with his will gone and obeys Hardware's command. Hardware presents the controlled Steel Will to Mon*Star then sets out to get the other SilverHawks. The SilverHawks go out looking for Steel Will after Steel Heart has a sense that Will is in trouble due to their bond as twins. The Hawks then run into Steel Will who follows Hardware's order and attacks the team. The team retreats and Steel Will goes into the warehouse where Fantascreen is located with Hardware. The SilverHawks fly to the door of the warehouse and blow it open to find Steel Will, who shoots his sister with his shoulder canon, and Mon*star who shoots both parties apart. All the SilverHawks except Steel Heart rush into the warehouse where Hardware activates the Fantascreen and they are drawn into it and have their will drained. Steel Will comes out and lines up with the other SilverHawks as they emerge from the Fantascreen. Hardware brings the compliant SilverHawks to Mon*star who orders Steel Will to take out his sister. Steel Heart uses the mental bond she has with her brother to reach him and break the hold of the Fantascreen. Together, they destroy the Fantascreen and free the other SilverHawks. Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h05m46s293.png|Steel Will is trapped by and drawn into the Fantascreen Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h05m56s900.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h06m05s910.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h06m24s333.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h12m49s530.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h13m29s841.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h14m47s409.png vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h15m01s689.png|Steel Will inside the Fantascreen, about to start the fantasy that will drain his will vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h15m06s765.png vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h15m11s338.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h24m00s163.png|Steel Will emerges from the Fantascreen ready to obey Hardware vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h24m18s855.png vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h24m24s476.png vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h24m34s178.png|Steel Will:"Who are you?" vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h24m42s148.png|Hardware:"I am your master; whatever I command, you will obey Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h24m56s825.png|Steel Will:"I... will...obey." Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h33m55s187.png|Steel Will appears before Mon*Star as the slave of Hardware Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h35m23s749.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h37m28s965.png|Steel Will ready to attack the other SilverHawks Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h41m16s733.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h41m30s512.png|Steel Will: "They are not my friends; I...will...destroy them!" Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h44m58s059.png|Hardware and Steel Will head into the warehouse vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h48m09s695.png|Steel Will fires on his sister Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h50m06s570.png|The other SilverHawks are drawn into the Fantascreen Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h50m12s815.png vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h50m22s791.png vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h50m26s884.png vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h50m31s801.png|Blue Grass is pulled into the Fantascreen Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h50m47s117.png vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h51m03s314.png vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h51m08s051.png|Copper Kidd is pulled into the Fantascreen Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h51m38s080.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h53m20s588.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h54m36s423.png|Quicksilver is pulled into the Fantascreen Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h54m54s527.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h55m03s308.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h55m11s802.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h55m34s369.png|Steel Will heads to the Fantascreen to join the other compliant SilverHawks Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h55m41s399.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h56m15s597.png|The other SilverHawks emerge from the Fantascreen Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h57m15s373.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h57m51s033.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h58m02s104.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h58m35s030.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h59m04s028.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-22h59m49s734.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-23h00m01s902.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-23h00m10s121.png|The compliant SilverHawks lined up before the Fantascreen Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-23h00m24s525.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-23h03m06s615.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-23h03m30s087.png|Hardware brings the SilverHawks to Mon*Star Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-23h03m56s514.png|Mon*Star orders Steel Will to destroy his sister Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-23h04m21s091.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-23h04m36s497.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-23h04m49s800.png Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Western Cartoon Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Mind Control Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Brainwashing